Moon Lord VS Flowey the Flower
Description Terraria VS Undertale. Can the Lord of Space beat a FUCKING FLOWER? Interlude Wiz: Indie games. They are filled with Chaotic beings but none are as Chaotic as these too Boomstick: The Moon Lord. The Celestial God Wiz: And Flowey the Flower Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE. Moon Lord *Main theme of Terraria plays* Wiz: Terraria has a a lot of powerful creature like Plantera and previous Death Battle Champion Duke Fishron Boomstick: But there is one who puts them all to shame. They call him the Moon Lord *Celestial Pillars theme plays and shows clips of players fighting the Moon Lord* Boomstick: To summon this monster you have to kill the Lunatic Cultist Wiz: A powerful Mage with the powers of 4 Celestial Pillars. Boomstick: After the Cultist is dead the pillars attack the Earth and the player destroy them it'll summon the Impending Doom Wiz: And after a minute the Moon Lord appears Boomstick: The Moon Lord attacks aren't as Chaotic as you might expect but shit IS STILL FLYING EVERYWHERE! Wiz: True his power comes from the True eyes of Cthulhu which are present on his Hands and Forehead, Speaking of which are the only way to Damage him. He also has a latching tongue preventing life draining based attacks Boomstick: He summons Phantasmal spheres out of his hands which hurt when you're not prepared. Wiz: And out of his Forehead he can fire a powerful laser called Phantasmal Deathray *Shows the move killing a player* Wiz: This move is extremely powerful but has one flaw basic tiles can block this devastating attack but if it hits, your taking damage. Boomstick: If you do enough Damage to the Eyes they'll pop out and start attacking you. Wiz: Yes and each one can fire a weaker Deathray and summon Phantasmal Spheres around them. Moon Lord has some weakness. If the opponent can out run or block the deathway he is left wife open and he is suspect-able to Ichor and Cursed Flames Boomstick: Despite the flaws the Moon Lord is a badass destroying everything in his path *Shows Moon lord Killing a player and teleporting away* Flowey the Flower *Undertale intro theme plays* Wiz: Undertale a game where you can choose to be a murderer or a merciful coward Boomstick: *Loads shotgun* Guess what ending I chose Wiz: Genocide? Boomstick: Yes but I seen Nick fight Flowey because he is a coward Nervous Nick: What? Boomstick: NOTHING! Wiz: Anyway back to the game Flowey is the first NPC you see as he tries to kill Frisk Boomstick: OR CHARA! Wiz: Shut up Boomstick. But he gets destroyed by Torial Boomstick: Hey Goat Mommy I killed you remember! Torial: Go back to your room my child Boomstick: YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER! Wiz: Anyway back to Flowey as you fight Asgore and he falls to his knees Flowey murders Asgore and claims the six human souls he needs to be a God he only needs one more soul... Frisk's *Shows Flowey's laugh and intro to Omega Flowey* Wiz: The human souls give him a truck load of power maybe that's an understatement. He may not be a God but he is worthy of being called one. Boomstick: Now THIS is worthy of being called Chaos. He uses the 4th wall by saving and loading at points where your gonna take more damage and in the case of this battle to evade attacks. He literally knows his opponents move before they do Wiz: He can also summon Flower Guns that fire flower bullets, Weird Rapid fire vine things, has flamethrowers, can summon seeds of death and can summon white Ninja Star like THINGS at you which are hard to avoid. HOW CAN SOMEONE DESCRIBE THOSE! Boomstick: Each human soul take you to a separate area each each one being fucked up. Wiz: We won't go into detail because it is hard to explain but in each room if you call for help using the act Icon after some time the normally damaging attacks will end up healing you which is his biggest weakness as well as his arrogance and desire for his enemies pain and he isn't perfect after each soul the player saves Flowey will get Weaker and less tanky. Boomstick: But still good luck surviving until then Flowey: DIE! *Laughs* DEATH BATTLE! A Terrarian destries the Nebula Pillar. *Impending doom approaches* The woundedly Terrarian approaches a flower Flowey: Howdy, I'm Flowey the Flower Terrarian: Um hi. AH the pain! *Is about to drink a healing potion* Flowey: Let me stop your suffering or should I say *Face turns to the evil face* SUFFER MORE! *Summons the seeds of death killing the Terrarian slowly and absorbing the soul obtaining the sixth and becoming Omega Flowey* *Moon Lord has been summoned* FIGHT! *VS Moon Lord Plays* Flowet: YOU'RE AN IDIOT! IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED! Moon Lord latches his tongue onto Omega Flowey and launches Phantasmal Spheres at Flowey dealing some damage. Flowey summons those Flower Guns and shoots the Moon Lords hands dealing some damage to one of the eyes. Flowey: Impossible Moon Lord then charges up his Phantasmal Deathray onto Flowey's head. Flowey is launched below a cliff. Flowey launches those Thorn vines countering the Death ray dealing some damage to the forehead. Flowey: HAHAHAHAHAHA Moon Lord summons more Phantasmal Bolts at Flowey and hits him in the screen Flowey falls back in pain *File data has been saved* Moon Lord fires a phantasmal deathray at Flowey killing him K *Loaded up saved file* *Your best nightmare 0:48 plays* Flowey dodges the deathray and takes Moon Lord the Knife Room, Moon lord keeps the eyes closed dealing no damage to him. He selcted the act option when it appeared got healed. Flowey later launches the Ninja Star things cutting two of eyes out. Moon Lord launches another Deathray at Floweys projectiles destroying them and dealing damage to Flowey. Flowey later takes Moon Lord to the glove room. Moon lord does the same thing but fails to heal his hands but his forehead his fully healed when he is out the room he launches more bolts at Flowey dealing even more damage Flowey launches his Flame Thrower and Thorn attack at Moon Lords Forehead freeing the last Eye. *File data has been saved* The True Eyes of Cthulhu launch Phantasmal Deathrays and spheres rapidly at Flowey as he draws his last breath K *Saved file has been loaded* Flowey then dodged the attacks and takes Moon Lord to the Ballet(?) room. The slippers crush Moon Lord but Moon Lord hangs in there and his core gets fully healed. The true eyes of Cthulhu begin to attack Omega Flowey more. Flowey sick of the distractions launch those vine things impaling all the True Eyes of Cthulhu and begins to launch all his attacks at the Moon Lord Core as he was defenseless. *Music stops* *File has been saved* Flowey then fires a laser at Moon Lords Core destroying his heart and soul *Saved file has been loaded* Flowey admiring the Moon Lords suffering loads the saved file over and over again until he gets bored of destroying the Moon Lords core and just leaves Skeleton and shattered soul on the ground Flowey: You really are an idiot KO Results Boomstick: Man that was chaotic, I LIKE IT! Wiz: Moon Lord may have had a speed and mobility advantage but Flowey trumped everything else Boomstick: While Moon Lord may take Celestial weapons which made this match even but Flowey's power far accedes that. Wiz: The biggest reason why Flowey won was because of his fourth wall awareness when he does die he can just load where he was and adapt, dodge and predict his opponent before they know what to do Boomstick: Looks like Flowey release the true meaning of Flower Power Wiz: The Winner is Flowey the Flower Next Time on DEATH BATTLE Gideon: The Mystery Shack will be mine HAHAHA *Gravity Falls theme plays as we show clips of Gideon and Gideon bot chasing the bus* LIL GIDEON VS Ness: PK FLASH! *The King Statue explodes and Porky's Spider bot emerges as Porky's theme plays* *Shows porky's Spider Bot fight clips against Lucas in Brawl* LIL GIDEON VS PORKY MINCH Advantages and Disadvantages Power: Flowey>Moon Lord Random bullshit: Flowey>Moon Lord Speed: FloweyMoon Lord Feats: Flowey>Moon Lord Mobility: Flowey